Rush
Rush is the eponymous debut studio album by Canadian rock band Rush, released in 1974 (see 1974 in music) and remastered in 1997. Rush's first release shows much of the heavy metal sound typical of many of the popular rock bands emerging from Britain earlier in the decade. Rush were fans of such bands as Led Zeppelin and Cream and these influences can be heard in most of the songs on this debut. Original Rush drummer John Rutsey performed all drum parts on the album, but was unable to go on extended tours because of diabetes and left the band after the album was released. Rutsey wrote some lyrics for the debut, but never submitted them to the band and some new lyrics had to be thrown together. He was soon replaced by Neil Peart. Recording and production Because of a limited budget, the sessions were scheduled during the late night 'dead' time in studios which, because of a lack of activity at those times, had lower rates. Originally the sessions were produced by Dave Stock at Eastern Sound in Toronto. Stock had also worked on the band's debut single (a cover of Buddy Holly's "Not Fade Away" with an original composition "You Can't Fight It" on the B-side). These songs (plus original songs "Fancy Dancer" and "Garden Road") were to be included on the album but were scrapped. Two of the Eastern Sound recordings, "In the Mood" and "Take a Friend" were included on the final album. However, the band was unhappy with the quality of the first sessions. They moved to Toronto Sound Studios and produced the next sessions themselves while achieving a significant improvement in recording quality. The group added new overdubs to existing backing tracks of "What You're Doing", "Before and After" and "Working Man." The tracks with the most advanced production were recorded entirely at Toronto Sound, "Finding My Way," "Need Some Love" and "Here Again." These new songs took the place of recordings from the earlier sessions. Both studios used 8-channel multitrack recorders which was quite primitive for 1973, but the group quickly learned to make the best use of the technology that was available. In July 2008, the band discovered an old version of "Working Man" with an alternate guitar solo. They allowed the makers of the popular rhythm game Rock Band to use the master tapes for the song's inclusion. This version of the song, known as "'Working Man' (Vault Edition)", was released as a downloadable song for the game, and later, on July 22, 2008, it was made available to the public through iTunes. Track listing All tracks by Geddy Lee and Alex Lifeson except where noted. #"Finding My Way" – 5:05 #"Need Some Love" – 2:18 #"Take a Friend" – 4:24 #"Here Again" – 7:37 #"What You're Doing" – 4:22 #"In the Mood" (Lee) – 3:33 #"Before and After" – 5:34 #"Working Man" – 7:11 Personnel * Geddy Lee – Lead vocals and bass * Alex Lifeson – Guitars and vocals * John Rutsey – Drums and vocals Credits *Terry Brown - Remix engineer **Remixed at Toronto Sound Studios, Toronto, Ontario * Paul Weldon - Album cover * Jim Shelton - Mastering consultant * Gilbert Kong - Mastering ** Mastered at Masterdisk, New York * Bob Ludwig and Brian Lee - Remastering ** Remastered at Gateway Mastering Studios, Portland, Maine * Robin McBride - Executive producer * Ray Daniels and Vic Wilson - Personal direction ** S.R.O. Productions, Toronto, Canada * Ian Grandy and Liam Birt - Road crew *Denny Rosencrantz, Cliff Burnstein and Charlie Fach - Special thanks *Donna Halper - Special thanks for getting the ball rolling **WMMS, Cleveland, Ohio * Jeff Franklin, Ira Blacker, Sol Saffian, Greg McCutcheon, Wally Meyrowitz, Marsha Weiss, Joe McHugh, Lezlee Monchak, Bob Roper, Peter Taylor and Glenn McLaren - Thanks * Mike Belkin and Jules Belkin - Early belief * Photographs by BIC Photography * A Moon Production * For best results play at maximum volume. Charts Sales Singles :All chart positions are U.S. Billboard - Mainstream Rock Tracks unless otherwise stated. Discography The band and its management formed their own company, Moon Records, and released the album in Canada. Only 3,500 copies of the original Moon Records LP (catalog number MN-100) were pressed. The first version of the LP has a cream-coloured label with a blue Moon Records logo and black type. The album was soon picked up by WMMS, a radio station in Cleveland, Ohio. Donna Halper, a DJ working at the station, selected "Working Man" for her regular play list. Copies of the Moon Records album were imported to the Cleveland area and quickly sold out. The song's blue collar theme resonated with hard-rock fans. The record's popularity in Cleveland led to the re-release of the album by Mercury Records. The first Canadian Mercury release on the standard red Mercury label is nearly as rare as the Moon version. It also had the Moon number 'MN-100' between the run-out groves, indicating that it was pressed from the same metal parts as the Moon disc. A special thank you to Donna Halper was added to the album credits. At that point manager Ray Danniels scraped together an additional $9,000 for producer Terry Brown to professionally re-mix all of the recordings for better sound quality. This remix version was used for later releases starting in July 1, 1974, most of which used the Mercury "skyline" record label instead of the red label. A later Moon Records version of undetermined origin has a pink label with gray moon craters. The original album logo was red, but a printing error made it appear more pink in colour. This is one of two Rush albums where the cover artwork had printing errors (the other album is Caress of Steel). A remaster was issued in May 6, 1997. * The tray has a picture of the star with man painting (mirroring the cover art of Retrospective I with "The Rush Remasters" printed in all capital letters just to the left. All remasters from Rush through Permanent Waves are like this. Compact Disc Vinyl Record Cassette Tape 8-Track Tape References *"Rush at Resist" *"The Sphere" *"Rush Collector Resources" *"Wog's Rush Page" *"All Music" *"Cygnus-X1.Net - A Tribute to Rush" *Discogs *Library and Archives Canada, RPM *Billboard, November 16, 1974 Category:Discography Category:Albums